A device for the industrial production of cheese blocks is known e.g. from EP-A-350777. This comprises a wash-in press having a rectangular trough, which is open at the top, for receiving moulds, a frame for arranging a press head, which can be lowered and raised, and a distribution head for feeding and metering the raw cheese mass into the moulds, and a gantry carriage for guiding the distribution head and handling a turning mechanism for the moulds. The distribution head and the turning mechanism must be provided and changed manually. EP-A-406899 discloses a development of such a device, in which the moulds are accommodated in cassettes, which are in turn arranged in a compact manner in rows in the trough. Provided above the moulds is a press head with press dies directed at the moulds for pressing the raw cheese mass. The cassettes have an edge formation that minimises gaps, and a mechanised apparatus is provided for pushing the cassettes.
The trough can also be assigned a table for second moulds, into which the pressed raw cheese blocks are transferred (EP-A-1769676). The second moulds can be supplied to a further work section by means of a roller conveyor apparatus of a corresponding handling apparatus of the press.
According to EP-B-543185, a mould cover can be connected to the press die by means of a tilting apparatus (in a self-centring manner), so that the cheese mass is prevented from being sucked onto the mould cover as a result of possible tilting movements. The mould itself is round or rectangular and can consist of an outer container and an inner, perforated liner.
The pressed cheese blocks can be removed from the mould for example by means of a gripper, air being blown into the press mould beforehand to detach the cheese block from the mould wall (EP-B-1269832 or DE-B-922448).
Contact between the cheese blocks and air or other gases blown in can however present a hygiene problem. To avoid this, attempts have also been made to remove cheese blocks from the press mould by means of vacuum grippers. However, this leads to cone formation or generally to surface damage or even to breakage of the block.
It is also known to remove the whey from soured milk or cheese mass in a U-shaped strip of fabric (DE-A-2950497) or in a screw press (DE-A-3529895). While the cheese mass is being pressed and shaped, the pressing pressure can also pulse to improve removal or liquid.
According to DE-A-1582967 the soured milk is pressed from below upwards in an obliquely arranged and perforated pipe, which is subjected to the effect of vibrations. The amplitude of the vibrations is regulated in such a manner that sufficient drying of the soured milk is achieved. At the opening of the pipe at the top, the exiting mass is cut into portions and conducted away.